1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a game that involves the players in an event, preferably a sporting event, playing on the television or other multimedia device.
2. Related Prior Art
It is known that existing games (1) simulate sporting events, such as wrestling, baseball, football, hockey, hunting and golf, (2) support trading of sports cards, and (3) test the players""trivial knowledge of sports. However, no other known game involves the players with an actual sporting event, whether live or played on a television or other multimedia device as the current invention does. Also, this invention works very well, and is ideal, for a large group of people, which is not found in existing games of any related nature.
Existing patents on games comprising the most relevant prior art known to the inventor include:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,525 issued to Castro concerns a game for trading sports trading cards and using them primarily in a game of war.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,467 issued to Chasin concerns a sports trivia and memorabilia game which tests a player""s ability to recall players on famous sports teams.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,688 issued to Simms concerns a card game that simulates a wresting match.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,707 issued to Patz concerns a card game that simulates a deer hunt.
5. UK Patent Application 2,249,485 filed by Attree concerns a card game that simulates a game of golf.
6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,521 issued to Joel, III concerns a card game that simulates a game of football.
7. U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,982 issued to Gaines et al. concerns a card game that simulates a game of golf.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved game that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art inventions.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved game that involves the players with an actual sporting event, said event being either live or preferably played on a television or other multimedia device.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved game that has a playing option for an individual as well as small and very large groups.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved game that has an ideal playing option for a large group of people.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved game that may be used for any type of sporting event that is viewed on the television or other multimedia device.
Further objects of the invention will appear as the description proceeds.
To accomplish the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the invention, the invention presents a method of playing a game utilizing a plurality of cards, with each card corresponding to a specific event; said method comprising the steps of: distributing said cards to players of the game; viewing an actual event having a series of specific events; determining when the viewing time begins; determining when a specific event corresponds to a specific card during the viewing time; and scoring points when a specific event corresponds to a specific card.